Once in a Blue Moon
by Alcandre
Summary: Her world has changed. She is no longer herself. She leaves and tries to find herself. But what she finds is something she never expected...
1. Chapter 1

So, I've started something new. Something really new. This is a Sailor Moon/Once Upon a Time crossover (as the category clearly states). This has been rolling around my head for a little bit and I decided to just sit down and get started on it. This is the prologue. It's short. But be prepared for more pretty soon.

For those Sailor Moon fans: This takes place after the StarS season. But…everyone dies and doesn't come back. So, obviously this is AU. Usagi and the cats are the only two left of our favorite group of super heroes. Not happy with that? Just wait…

Once fans: This is going to be set after Emma and Snow come back from FTL. Regina stopped Cora from coming through the well. But did she really stop her? Just wait…

For fans of one and not the other. Don't worry, you won't be confused for long. I promise. This isn't a usual crossover where everything is explained right away. Just stick with it a little. Everything will come to light soon. Just wait…

So, a lot of waiting is involved. I'm sorry. But I have a plan for this. And I hope people like it! My beta, Laura, was very interested. So, now for the next test…how you y'all like it?

I don't own Sailor Moon (even if I have her tattooed on my skin now) or Once Upon a Time (even though I'll be cosplaying as Emma in September).

Thanks to Laura and all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter of "What the World Needs Now". All of you…all of you rock!

Now, without further ado…

* * *

It didn't appear to be a special day. It had started like so many others since she started her trip. She woke up in a hotel room, packed her cats and luggage into the car and continued driving across the country. In fact, the day seemed almost boring. The only big event she could see over the horizon was the fact that she had just crossed into Maine, meaning she had reached the end of her trip.

She didn't know what she was going to do once she reached the edge of Maine and the edge of the country. She had taken the trip to just get away. Away from memories and the sadness and horror that came from those memories. But so far, after weeks and weeks of being away from home, the memories hadn't left her.

Tsukino Usagi had left Japan on a whim. Even after 5 years, the deaths of her friends and lover still haunted her. And she figured America would help her escape those past haunts.

But the sadness still hovered over her every night as she stared at ceiling after ceiling of different hotel rooms. The nightmares clung to her, as if in a desperate attempt to remind her of her failings, not only as a friend but also as a hero.

And these were the thoughts as she drove through Maine. The car was silent, not even a sound coming from the radio. All that could be heard was the even breathing of the sleeping cats in the passenger seat and Usagi's harsh breathing as memories assaulted her once again.

"_Usagi, can't you remember to try to leave on time one day?"_

"_Gomen, Rei-chan! I couldn't find my purse!"_

"_Whatever, Odango Atama! You need to get your head together!"_

"_Rei! You're so mean!"_

A car passing her rental car broke her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and went back to focusing on the road.

"Maybe I should have invited Naru-chan to come with me," Usagi muttered. "At least then I wouldn't be so alone."

One of the cats stretched in her sleep, causing Usagi to give a small smile. She wasn't really alone. But cats, even her special cats, did tend to sleep a lot.

The feeling was sudden. It caught her completely off guard and caused her to slam on brakes in the middle of the road. Thankfully, no one was behind her so an accident didn't occur. But the cats were tossed out of the seat and into the floor.

Usagi's blue eyes were wide, her breath fast, and her brow dappled in sweat. "Kami," she muttered. "What the hell was that?"

It had been like running through a glass wall; a glass wall of magic. It had slammed into her with enough force to make her powers flare up. Her skin felt sensitive to the touch and her lungs burned, as if she had just run a marathon.

"Did you guys feel that?" she asked her cats, who were blinking up at her with glazed, confused looks in their large eyes.

Usagi shook her head and took a deep breath. "That was weird." She blinked and swallowed before slowly closing her eyes and trying to focus on the magic itself.

It wasn't hard to find again. After running through the wall of it, all she had to do was just reach for it. It was still there, not as obvious as before but definitely there. And it was pulsing. Something was happening nearby that involved a lot of magic. And this magic wasn't pure, like hers. It was evil. Tainted. Dark.

Her eyes opened and then narrowed. It seemed that someone was in need of some help. And while it may have been a few months since her last bout with magic, she was actually kind of excited to get back into. It didn't feel like the magic at home but it was there. And if an innocent was in need of help, then the champion of love and justice was going to be there.

"Guys, it looks like we've reached our destination," she said with a slight grin.

The black cat jumped back into the seat and narrowed her eyes. And then, spoke.

"Nani, Usagi? What do you mean?"

The grin widened. "You didn't feel that burst of magic, Luna?"

The cat shook her head and watched as her partner, who looked almost identical to her but with nice white fur, climbed up beside her. "Artemis insisted on hunting until the break of dawn this morning."

"Hey!" the white cat exclaimed. "There were so many mice, I wanted to try to catch as many as possible!"

Usagi giggled and pulled onto the road again, following her gut towards the magic.

"So, what magic are you talking about, Usagi?" Artemis asked, carefully starting to bath his head in an attempt to wake himself up a little more. The gold crescent moon on his forehead caught a bit of sunlight and seemed to blink a little up at the blonde driving the car.

"It felt…weird," Usagi muttered. "Kind of like Chaos but not so evil. Something's going on."

"You sound like Rei," Luna said softly, her crescent moon also catching a bit of light.

Usagi gave a sad smile. "And that's fitting since her powers combined with mine and everyone else's when they died. It definitely comes in handy."

"So," Artemis stated after clearing his throat. "Where to?"

Usagi gave herself a mental shake to break out of the quick depression that had settled over her. That was for the nighttime. Not now.

"We are going to find this magic. I have a slight tug in my gut that someone or even a group of someones is going to need my help soon." She glanced over at the cats again. "You guys up for it?"

"When aren't we?" Luna asked with a smug grin. "I think after 7 years with us, Usagi, you know that we would follow you to the moon."

Loud laughter filled the car as it crossed over an orange line across the road and passed a sign that welcomed people to Storybrooke.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the next chapter! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter and started following this story! You guys are awesome. I honestly didn't expect many people to really start reading this. Especially with how little the first chapter went into. But here's more and more is explained!

A very large thank you to Laura! Especially for this chapter. I was very surprised at how much needed editing. I think I should have read over it before I sent it to you. Haha. I'm just glad you don't judge me on how much editing needed to be done. You love me anyway, no matter how many extra words I put in a chapter.

I don't own OUAT or Sailor Moon. If I did, OUAT would be veering off in a different direction this season and Sailor Moon would have a few more movies for me to buy.

* * *

Living in Tokyo her whole life made Usagi immune to the hustle and bustle of a big city. She could dodge around shoppers, kids, and old people like a champ. Loud noises put her to sleep at night and streetlights where her nightlights.

However, since her trek across America began, she found that small towns had a bit of charm and wonder to them. She grew to like them. The laidback stroll of a couple, the giggle of running kids across a street, and the stillness of the night with only an owl hooting into the sky became her new favorite.

But the town she was now slowly driving through seemed even smaller. There was no one in the streets. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would say she had entered a ghost town. But the pull of magic told her someone was in this town. Someone or something.

"Where is everyone?" Luna asked as she gazed out the window. She and Artemis were currently up on their hind legs with their front paws propped up on the window sill.

"I don't know," Usagi muttered as she cautiously looked around. "This is weird. I feel magic, a lot of magic, but I don't see a soul."

She slowly maneuvered her car to the side of the road, the Main Street of the town by the looks of it, and parked. Dark blue eyes studied the numerous little shops that lined the street in front of her. This looked like any other small town in America but something seemed off. And it wasn't just the feeling of magic that hovered in the air.

"There's a diner!" Artemis exclaimed.

Usagi's head whipped around so fast, her best friend Rei would have teased her about getting whiplash. "Where?"

Artemis pointed with his paw. To the right and across the street sat a diner named "Granny's". And if Usagi squinted, she could make out what looked like a few bodies.

"Good," she said with a small grin. "I'm hungry."

As she and the cats filed out of the car, she could hear Minako giggle while Makoto just chuckled. _You're always hungry, Usagi-chan!_

Walking into the diner was awkward. Conversation stopped, people stared, even a few seemed to choke on whatever it was they were eating.

Usagi was never one to feel really embarrassed. She was used to people staring at her; having blonde hair and blue eyes in Japan usually caused people to stare. But this was different. She was being looked at in shock, confusion, and on a couple of faces, horror.

It's a good thing she had the cats wait outside.

An elderly lady slowly made her way towards Usagi, eyebrows raised and a look of confusion clearly on her face. "May I…help you, dear?" she asked with hesitation.

Usagi fought the unnatural urge to let sarcasm color her words. "Yes, I'd like to order something and eat it at an outside table."

The woman just looked at her.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "My cats are outside."

Silence.

Usagi was getting irritated. "May I get a menu, please?"

That seemed to snap the woman out of her daze. "Yes, yes of course," she said quickly, bustling over to the counter and grabbing a menu. She handed one to the blonde with an obviously forced smile. "I can get your drink while you look over it."

"A Coke," Usagi said. She then gave a small smile at the woman before turning around and going back outside. The burst of conversation that followed her out the door made her quirk an eyebrow before the door closed behind her, muting the noise a little.

She shook her head as she sat at one of the tables. "Weird," she muttered to herself.

"What is?" Luna whispered as she and Artemis settled on the ground beside her chair.

"They acted like they'd never had anyone new in town before."

"Well, this is a little secluded town, maybe they don't have visitors very often," Artemis stated, giving a small shrug with his shoulders.

"And they don't teach manners," Usagi muttered as the old lady came outside with a glass in her hand.

Luna shot Usagi a glare while Artemis looked away to quietly laugh.

"Have you figured out what you want to eat?" the lady asked, her voice a little nicer than before but the dazed, shocked, and slightly scared expression was still on her face.

Usagi nodded. "I'll have a hamburger and fries. Lots of ketchup, no tomato, and cooked medium well."

The lady gave a brisk nod and went back inside while the blonde just raised an eyebrow over at Luna as if to say "see?".

"Okay, that was weird," Luna said softly. "She seemed almost frightened of you."

"Exactly," Usagi said as she took a sip of her drink. "Am I really that scary looking?"

"_It's the odangos on the top of your head!"_

Rei's voice echoed through her head and she gave it a slight shake. And Luna noticed.

"Have you been hearing them again?"

Blue eyes met the cat's red ones but then were quickly averted. Slim shoulders gave a slight shrug.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us?" Artemis asked softly.

"I don't know," Usagi answered, her eyes focused on the table. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Usagi," Luna said, jumping up into her lap. "We care about you. The fact that you are hearing their voices is concerning."

"Am I crazy?"

Artemis laughed. "No crazier than usual."

Usagi sent a playful glare his way then grew serious. "What do you think it means?" she asked. "Suddenly, after five years, I'm hearing them again. And it isn't just memories anymore. It's like they are hearing everything I am."

Luna and Artemis exchanged a glance. "I don't know, Usagi," Luna finally answered. "I'm sorry but I've never heard of this before."

"But of course, I don't think there has been a situation like this before either," Artemis concluded.

Before Usagi could say anything else, the old lady was back, placing a plate full of food before here. "If you need anything," she said stiffly, shooting a glare at Luna who was still in the blonde's lap. "Just let me know."

Usagi and the cats exchanged glances before the young woman picked up her burger and took a huge bite of it.

"At least their food is good here," she mumbled around the bite.

"Usagi!" Luna admonished. "Manners!"

Usagi rolled her eyes before she continued eating. And then movement up the road caught her eye. A group of people were coming toward the diner. And it wasn't just a small group, like three or four people, but a large group, like ten or twelve people. And they were all grinning and laughing. The person at the head of the group was a tall blonde, probably a little older than Usagi herself, with a red jacket on with an arm slung around a young boy's shoulders.

"_Kami-sama, it's the rest of the town!"_

Minako's voice echoed in her head while Usagi tried to stifle a laugh.

She watched as the group passed her without a look and entered the diner, all talking and laughing in a sort of celebratory way. As they entered the diner, oblivious to the stares of the one blonde woman and two cats, Usagi looked back at Luna.

"See, absolutely no manners."

"_Even less than you!"_

And that was Rei's voice again.

After a few more bites of her burger, Usagi felt it again. That burst of magic. But this time, it lingered. And it didn't feel evil or dark anymore. Or not as evil and dark. It felt sad, angry, and with just a hint of its earlier evil.

"Usagi…" Luna whispered.

"I feel it," the blonde murmured. "You feel it, too?"

Both cats nodded and that's when Usagi saw the woman walking down the street. She was taller than Usagi (of course, who wasn't?) with nice looking clothes on, short brown hair, and a regal air about her. And she walked as if she had been defeated in a battle. She looked tired, worn, and just overall depressed.

And that tugged at Usagi. She felt something she hadn't felt in over five years fill her.

"_Wow, you're so smart, Ami-chan!"_

"_Rei-chan, you should relax! Don't work so hard!"_

"_Oh, wow, Mako-chan, you cooked this? It's amazing!"_

"_Oh my God, Sailor V! You are my absolute favorite!"_

It wasn't voices in her head that time. It was memories. And it was then when she knew what she needed to do. That magic was coming from this woman slowly walking towards them, be it her magic or some she just happened to pick up. But this was what Usagi had been pulled here for.

"Luna."

The black cat didn't even wait to hear what Usagi had planned. She just stood up and jumped from her charge's lap. "I'm on it, Usagi-chan."

* * *

She was angry. But for once, the anger was the emotion she was feeling very little of. She was tired. So tired of trying so hard for what seemed like nothing. And she hurt. It wasn't just the physical hurt of absorbing so much magic but a hurt that went deeper. It touched her soul. And it seemed to want to drag her down.

It was familiar. So familiar in a scary way. She hadn't felt this hurt in years. And she couldn't see herself dragging out of this again. Watching Henry walk away from her after she saved that insufferable Snow White and Sheriff Swan, all she got was a "Thank you" from Henry. It took the sheriff actually asking about her to make her feel only slightly better.

Now, she was alone again. Walking home, alone. Always alone. And she was angry. But tired and hurt more than anything else.

"Luna!"

An unfamiliar voice broke through her troubling thoughts. She blinked chocolate eyes in shock and confusion as a solid black cat seemed to suddenly appear in front of her. And then, it just sat down and stared up at her with curious red eyes.

"Luna!" the voice yelled, closer this time.

Regina looked over toward the voice and blinked again. A young woman, one that seemed younger than Miss Swan, was running across the road towards them from Granny's Diner. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in two strange looking pigtails and her blue eyes seemed to twinkle with something.

And suddenly, she was in front of Regina, picking the cat up and cradling her in her arms.

"I am so sorry," the girl said with a sheepish grin. "She doesn't usually run away from me like that."

The cat just blinked up at the girl, as if trying to look innocent.

Regina just raised an eyebrow. There was a hint of an accent in the girl's voice but it wasn't one Regina was able to place.

"She's probably tired of being stuck in the car and just wanted to run around," the girl continued.

"And you are?" Regina asked in a droll voice.

"Oh," the girl looked even more sheepish and stuck her right hand out in front of her. "I'm Usagi Tsukino!" Her smile lit up her face.

And Regina felt slightly lighter. So, she carefully grasped the girl's hand with her own.

"Regina Mills," she answered, confusion filling her very quickly. Who was this girl? And how was she in Storybrooke? And why the hell was that cat just staring at her like that?

"It's great to meet you," the blonde said. She shifted the cat to her shoulder and Regina watched in awe as the cat very calmly climbed up and settled on the slim shoulder it was presented with. "I was feeling slightly unwelcome here after the reception I got at the diner." She jerked a thumb behind her.

Regina grimaced and shook her head. "Yes, well," she said with a sneer. "The people here aren't particularly known for their manners."

Usagi gave a small giggle. "I was thinking the exact same thing! They acted like they had seen a ghost when I walked in."

The brunette just smirked. "Well, welcome to Storybrooke."

Blue eyes lit up and Usagi's smile grew. "You are the first person to actually welcome me!"

Regina shook her head. "I certainly didn't mean it-"

Usagi cut her off. "Oh, I know. I could tell by your voice that you were being sarcastic. But everyone else has seemed so suspicious of me. It's kind of weirding me out." She grinned again, making Regina slightly uncomfortable with her bubbly personality. "You are the first one to actually speak to me."

"Well, you aren't going to gain any points with them by speaking with me."

A blonde eyebrow was raised. "Why not?"

Regina sneered. "I'm not the most liked person in town."

Usagi shrugged. "And?"

Brown eyes blinked. "And…everyone hates me."

"And?"

Regina just stared.

"I don't care about what other people think," Usagi said with a soft grin. She gently took the cat off her shoulder and sat her on the ground. "Go back to Artemis, Luna," she said softly, confusing Regina even more. The cat gave a quick meow and trotted back to the diner, meeting up with a solid white cat who had been sitting on the sidewalk the whole time.

"That's a well trained cat you have there," Regina stated.

Usagi laughed. "I think she's trained me more than anything."

Regina looked back at the blonde, not feeling any evil coming from her but not able to determine her motives. "Who are you?"

Usagi's smile slowly fell from her face and her eyes seemed to dim a little. "Someone who has been running to escape the past. But I've reached the end of my road and I'm not quite sure where to go from here."

That struck a cord with the former Evil Queen. And something about this girl made Regina feel…nice. There was a gentleness that surrounded the blonde but also a fierceness that showed that she could take care of herself.

"I think we are all trying to escape the past," Regina muttered.

Usagi seemed to be studying Regina before she opened her mouth. "Can I ask a question?"

Regina gave a hesitant nod, thrown off by the change in the conversation.

"You seem so sad. Are you okay?"

The question hit Regina like a brick was thrown at her stomach. She actually took a step back. This stranger, this girl just asked her something that her own son didn't even bother to ask. And that made her eyes start to water. She quickly blinked back the tears and pulled her mask back on. Enough.

"I am perfectly fine, Miss Tsukino," she said stiffly. "Now, if you will excuse me. I need to get home. It has been a long day."

And before Usagi could say another word, Regina had brushed by her and was walking as fast as possible down the street, her back stiff and her steps hard.

Usagi watched her go with sadness in her heart. She felt a kinship with this woman. And she was feeling compelled to help her.

"Artemis, Luna," Usagi said just loud enough for the cats to hear. "Get back in the car. "We have some research to do on a Ms. Regina Mills."

To be continued…

Please Review, guys. I love getting reviews. It makes me so happy to be at work and when I check my mail see all these reviews. It makes my day go a little faster.


	3. Chapter 3

And the next chapter is here! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You rock! I'm so excited about where this is going.

I do just want to give you guys a heads up. I'm also writing another story at the same time as this. So, updates will be a little while. But not too long, I promise. Just don't expect one every week. I wish I could write one every week but I have to handwrite it at work and then type it on my off days.

As always, I big thanks to Laura. She catches the small things (like leaving a sentence just kind of hanging around…yeah, that was weird). And I love getting feedback on where a story is going. I may like it but getting a second opinion is always best.

And again, I don't own Sailor Moon or OUAT.

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing about Regina Mills?"

Artemis shrugged and clicked the trackpad on the laptop again. "Just that," he said. "There's nothing on Regina Mills." He nodded toward the screen. "There's not even anything about Storybrooke."

"Nani?" Usagi muttered, slipping back into her native language. She pulled the laptop closer to her. Sure enough, the computer was showing (in Mercurian language) _No results found_. "So, even the smartest technology made by the smartest people in the universe couldn't find Regina or this town." She looked back at the two cats sitting in the passenger seat of her rental car.

She had paid her bill at the diner and decided that having her cats search on a laptop from another planet for a citizen of a town that couldn't be found would be better done in her car.

"I don't understand," Usagi murmured. "Mercurian computers can find anything in the universe."

"Maybe the town is too small to show up on the database," Artemis suggested.

Luna shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be it," she said. "That small town in Kansas showed up and I think it is smaller than this."

Usagi stared at the laptop, her blonde brows furrowed together. "This doesn't make sense," she muttered. "It's like something is cloaking the town."

"Like magic," Artemis said softly.

A knock on the window broke the uneasy silence that had descended in the car. Usagi jumped at the intrusion and looked over at her window before pressing the button to lower it.

"Hey, there." The woman outside the car was the very same blonde that had walked by them and into the diner just about an hour earlier.

"Hi," Usagi said with a grin, determined to not let the fact that no one in that group acknowledged her bother her too much.

"My name's Emma Swan," the woman said, leaning down and placing her forearms on the window sill. "I saw you earlier but I didn't think stopping the entourage behind me to say hi would be polite. They can be slightly overwhelming."

Usagi's smile became more genuine. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. It's nice to meet you."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You aren't from here are you?"

Usagi laughed. "How did you know?"

Emma grinned. "It could have been the name that tipped me off. But you have a very slight accent as well."

Usagi's eyes widened and she turned and glared at Luna. "You told me my accent wasn't noticeable!" she hissed.

Emma's green eyes studied that girl in front her, trying to decide if this was a joke or not. After a moment of the younger blonde glaring at the black cat and said cat actually looking sheepish, Emma just laughed.

"Everyone knows cats have a tendency to lie," she said. "And don't worry," she continued. "Your accent is only noticeable to someone whose job it is to notice things."

"And your job is…"

"Sheriff." Emma stood up and motioned to the badge on her hip.

"Oh, local law enforcement," Usagi grinned. "Then I feel safe."

Emma grinned and leaned back own. "Are you just passing through?"

Usagi shrugged and closed her laptop. "I may stay for a few days. I've been on a sort of road trip for the past few months, just taking my time in crossing this fine country of yours. And now that I'm at the end of the trip, I'm not sure what to do now."

The sheriff watched the range of emotions cross Usagi's face, the last being a deep sadness that tugged at Emma's heart.

"Where will you be staying?" she asked, breaking Usagi out of her depression.

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "Are there any hotels around here?"

"No," Emma stated. "But there is a bed and breakfast next to the diner. The same lady runs both."

"Old lady with a scowl on her face?" Usagi asked with a frown.

Emma chuckled. "I haven't heard Granny described as such but, yeah, that's her." Emma studied the frown on Usagi's face. "What did she do to make you say that?"

The younger blonde sighed and shook her head. "She treated me weirdly. In fact, everyone in the diner stared at me like I was a ghost or something."

The sheriff had the grace to look sheepish. "Yeah, sorry about that. They aren't used to strangers. They did the same thing with me, too."

"They must not get many visitors."

Blonde curls shook in the negative. "I've been here for a year and you are the first since me."

"Wow," Usagi muttered with a side glance at her cats. "Well, maybe I'll check out the B&B," she continued. "Do they allow cats?"

Emma bit her lip and studied the two cats sitting patiently in the passenger seat. Their eyes seemed to be following the situation and if Emma hadn't just spent a few weeks in a place called "The Enchanted Forest" that would have really freaked her out.

"I don't see why not," she said. "But I can ask Ruby, Granny's granddaughter. Give me a moment."

Usagi watched the blonde walk back to the diner before she turned to her cats. "Did you sense the magic on her?" she asked quickly.

The cats just stared at her.

"Really?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "Am I the only one that can sense this stuff now?"

Luna sighed and shrugged. "I guess," she said softly. "The ability to sense other magical beings and auras was part of Mars' powers. You inherited all of their powers when…" she trailed off, leaving the last part unsaid.

Usagi quickly swallowed the lump that tried to take up residence in her throat and nodded. "Okay, so anyway," she said with a shake of her head. "Emma was dripping with magic. But not like the magic Regina had. It's…different. Like…a light magic. Similar to mine. Regina had magic similar to Galaxia. It was dark but not innately evil."

"You aren't making sense, Usagi-chan," Artemis said softly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Usagi whispered, looking in the rearview mirror at Emma and a brunette making their way toward the car. "But something is up with this town. Something is pulling me here. And we need to stay until we find out what that is exactly." And with that said, Usagi opened the car door and stepped out.

* * *

"_Something's weird here."_

"_What do you feel?"_

"_Anger. Hate. Loneliness. Sadness. But also love. Pure love."_

"_So, love will save the day again."_

"_Doesn't it always?"_

"_That's the goal, Mako-chan. What we've always tried to do."_

"_I don't like that the computer couldn't pick anything up."_

"_Hai, that was weird within itself. Ami-chan, you sure that computer has all the updated technology?"_

"_Mercurian technology updates automatically. It updates with the planet its on and the time it is in. You know that, Rei."_

"_This just makes me…uneasy."_

"_Hai, we can tell. You're all twitchy."_

"_Shove it, Minako."_

"_Whoa, Pyro! Calm it. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."_

"_But, I don't know what to do here. This is freaking me out. We aren't there to help her!"_

"_We know, Rei. We know. But we've got to stay calm."_

"_Easy for you to say, Ami. I think you're always calm."_

"_Is that supposed to be an insult?"_

"_No, it's a compliment, I swear."_

"_Stop smirking, Rei. It gives you away."_

"_Stop posing, Minako. It gives you away."_

_Laughter echoed around the space. Finally silence returned. _

"_What do we do? Like you said, Rei. We aren't there."_

"_And we haven't been for years." A sigh was heard before the voice spoke again. "She can still hear us. We know that. So, we help in that way until we _can _be there."_

"_Okay. So…what do we do?"_

"_You, Rei, continue to use your psychic…thingy."_

"_Psychic thingy? Really, Minako?"_

_A glare and then moving on. "Ami, your intelligence is always needed. She can pull from that. Wherever she is and wherever we are…she can use it."_

"_Of course."_

"_Mako, your strength will be needed in the days to come. It may not be today or tomorrow. But there is a fight coming. We can all feel that. Be ready."_

"_I'm always ready."_

"_And what about you, Minako? What will you do?"_

"_Why," A flip of blonde hair. "I'll be gorgeous of course."_

"_Minako!"_

_A giggle. "Fine. Fine. I'll use my leadership skills," a groan "and my ability to pinpoint the good from the bad. Something pulled her here and we need to help her figure out what it was."_

"_This is going to be big, isn't it?"_

"_I think this is going to fall right up there with Chaos, Ami. I just hope Setsuna is figuring things out on her end. We're gonna need some bodies really soon."_

To be continued…

Please review guys! I love reviews! So much! I love checking my mail at work and seeing a review. It makes the day go by a little faster.


	4. Chapter 4

So, after a huge mess up with my other story I'm writing, it put me slightly behind on this one as well. But I do apologize. I've got plans for this. Good plans. Exciting plans. It's just slow in coming. I have to build up to it, ya know. But I'm excited.

A big, huge thank you to Laura, as always. Even though she's not an expert on Sailor Moon, she loves reading stuff like this and give me pointers and asks me questions that need asking! So, thank you, my dear!

And a thank you to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

I don't own OUAT or Sailor Moon. Big shock there.

* * *

"There's something weird going on here," Usagi muttered.

Luna looked up from her place on the bed and studied the blonde who was currently looking out the room window and towards the town square. "What do you sense?"

Usagi shrugged and continued to peer through the coming darkness at the few people on their way home for the evening. "It's strange," she said softly, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's not an evil feeling, per se. It's dark. Heavy. Angry. But not evil. But there is evil coming."

"It's not here yet?" Artemis asked from beside Luna.

A blonde head shook before Usagi finally looked at the cats. "Not quite." She bit her lip and sat on the bed with a sigh. "But what I'm really worried about is Regina."

"Why?"

"That heavy, angry feeling is coming from her. But…it wasn't her."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

Another shrug was followed by a sigh. "I don't know. I sensed so much from her but not any real evil, you know?"

"Not like Chaos?" Artemis asked softly.

"No," she whispered, a shot of pain hitting her heart and making her cringe. "It's like she's powerful on her own and angry but there was something extra. Something stronger."

"What should we do?" Luna asked, padding over to her charge.

"I want to keep an eye on her," Usagi answered. "I don't want her to be alone. She may break. Or something may happen that will make her snap."

"What if I go over in the morning?" Luna asked. "I can 'break the ice', so to speak."

"Why you?" Artemis asked. "Why not me?"

"Because my sense of smell is better than yours," Luna answered smugly. "I can find her house faster."

"But-" Artemis whined.

"And I got a better whiff of her scent," Luna continued. "You weren't anywhere near her."

Usagi grinned and gave Artemis a pat on the head. "It's okay, Artemis. You and I will follow about 30 minutes later like we're looking for your delinquent wife."

The white cat narrowed his eyes at said wife and then nodded up at the blonde. "Fine. But can you and I get breakfast first."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Duh!"

* * *

As the morning sun crept over Storybrooke, the chill of the night slowly vanished. But Regina, former Queen and mayor, still felt that chill through her body. She hadn't slept well the night before and the magic she had absorbed into her body was amplifying her emotions. She was angrier than she had been in a while. And it scared her.

She took a deep breath of the morning air while she wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. She had been sitting on her back porch for hours now, trying to calm not only her thoughts but also her emotions.

The loneliness seemed to consume her. And that was worse than the anger. The anger seemed to bubble just under the surface of her skin, making her burn and ache. But the loneliness was suffocating her. She felt like a hand was clasped around her throat, squeezing the air out of her. And she knew, without a doubt, that if someone, anyone, would just show they cared, it would make all the difference in the world.

"Meow?"

The noise came from just in front of her at the bottom of the porch steps. Regina blinked in surprise at the black cat from yesterday staring up at her.

"Well, hello," she said softly. The cat took that as her cue to come closer. With a soft, questioning purr, the cat walked up the steps and gave a quick sniff to Regina's offered hand. Something must have met her approval because before the woman knew it, the cat was practically in her lap, purring away.

"Your name is Luna, correct?" Regina asked, stroking the cat's back with a gentle hand.

The cat gave a soft 'meow' in response.

And that was when pet therapy started working its magic.

Regina had always loved cats. They had their own agenda but could be loving and playful when they felt like it. And as Luna curled up in the former Queen's lap, rigid shoulder muscles relaxed and worry lines slowly disappeared from a tan face.

But something was still nagging the woman.

"It's weird," she said softly. "You were there yesterday when I was feeling horrible and then you showed up this morning." She looked down at the cat who just blinked large red eyes at her. "And this crescent shape on your forehead…" She gave the shape in question a soft tap. She studied the cat in her lap, her brown eyes detecting far more awareness and intelligence than was usually seen in cats. And then brown eyes narrowed. "You aren't a normal cat, are you?" she asked, her voice rising but not with anger, surprisingly.

Luna cocked her head to the side, as if she were debating something in her head.

"You can speak to me if you want," Regina sighed. "It would be nice to talk to someone."

"You're lonely."

The soft voice coming from the cat startled Regina, even if she did ask for Luna to speak.

"I've been lonely for a while now," Regina said darkly.

"Well, maybe we can change that," Luna said with a grin.

"We?"

* * *

"Whoa," Usagi whispered as she and Artemis neared the house Luna's scent led them to.

I'll say," Artemis answered from his perch on her shoulder. "Regina Mills must be rich!"

The blonde grinned and started up the front walk. As she rang the doorbell, Artemis jumped from her shoulder and settled on the ground beside her.

The door opened and Regina greeted them with a small smile. "Ms. Tsukino," she said with a nod. "I was wondering if I would be seeing you soon."

Usagi sighed. "She's here, isn't she?"

"Who?" Regina raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Luna, the misbehaving feline of mine."

"I resent that!" Luna said, coming from behind the door.

Both Usagi's and Artemis' eyes almost bugged out of their heads at Luna's voice.

"Luna!" Usagi said in a loud whisper. "What the hell?"

"Usagi!" Luna said in the exact tone. "Watch your language. And Regina knows I can talk."

"Well, obviously," Artemis said sarcastically.

"You must be Artemis," Regina said, looking down at the white cat.

He gave a small bow then looked at Usagi for guidance on what to do.

Usagi just stood there.

"For Selene's sake, Usagi!" Luna exclaimed. "Just come inside."

Usagi obeyed and Artemis followed, both of them knowing what would happen if they didn't do what Luna said.

"_Nothing changes, does it?"_

Usagi tried not to look startled at Rei's voice suddenly echoing in her head.

"_Luna always loved telling you what to do."_

A small grin twitched to existence on Usagi's face.

"_Artemis never bossed me around."_

Minako's voice joined in.

"_That's because you bossed him around."_

"_Mmm, that is true, Rei. I think he was just intimidated by my good looks."_

Usagi giggled.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the silent but distant girl but led the way to the study, intent on learning more about this interesting group now in her house.

The moment they entered the study, Usagi's senses started going crazy. The magic was extremely thick in this room. It was like the walls were draped in it. Glancing down at Luna, who was keeping put beside Regina, Usagi squinted her eyes.

"You can feel it, can't you, Usagi?" Luna asked, making Regina glance at the girl.

Blue eyes darted to the older woman but then went back to the cat. "Yeah," she whispered. "It's everywhere."

"Is it…" Luna trailed off.

Usagi shook her head and looked around the room. "No. But it isn't light either."

"What are you two-?" Regina started. But a soft white paw on her leg stopped her. She glanced down at Artemis, who shook his head as if telling her to wait it out.

Usagi slowly walked over to one of the bookcases. "It's really strong here," she muttered. Her blue eyes scanned the numerous books in front of her.

And that's when Regina tensed up. They were talking about magic. She knew that now. She had used a very strong spell in this room right after magic came to Storybrooke. It was mainly to protect herself but also to protect her most treasured items of all. Her books. And not just any books.

At first, the blonde only saw classic novels and biographies when she looked at the bookcase. _A Tale of Two Cities, Jane Eyre, Lord of the Flies, Heart of Darkness, _even a few of Shakespeare. But as Rei's powers and Ami's intelligence set in, it was like a veil was lifted from in front of her eyes. Titles like _Light vs Dark: The Ancient Battle_ and _Is Dark Magic Really Evil? _started appearing in place of the classics. _How to Fight the Darkness_ and _Where Magic Comes From _were titles she was interested in. And she almost picked one of those up. Until she saw a thick silver book towards the end of one of the shelves. And the title made her gasp out loud and grab it without a second thought.

_The Moon Kingdom: The Ultimate Sacrifice for the Ultimate Love_

And as she pulled it off the shelf another gasp sounded through the room, this time from Regina.

Usagi whirled on the former mayor with wide eyes, the book held in front of her, her blue eyes dark with anger. "How the hell do you have this?"

To be continued…

Dun dun Dun! What does this mean? What is this book? Well, I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter.


End file.
